Seriously? A Morgue?
by smallvillechic110
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt in a morgue. A little Limp!Sam. Wee!chester.


"Seriously? A morgue?"

"Yes, Sammy, a morgue. That's where dad said it was and that's where we're going."

"Yeah but that just so...weird."

"I cannot believe you! We kill all kinds of things. Demons, werewolves, vampires, and you get all scared over a bunch of stiffs?"

"Maybe it's just that they are humans. Or maybe that they are already dead, I don't know, it's just so creepy."

"Well you better suck it up, little bro, 'cause we're here."

The brothers got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Under the false floor of the trunk, they collected a variety of weapons for the hunt. Salt, flasks of holy water, salt rock filled shotguns, and a few others just in case.

They had just arrived at the new town and were fresh on a hunt. Sam had been hunting for a couple of years already but thins was the first hunt with just him and Dean. Their dad had another job to do four towns over and they were given the chance to prove themselves by doing this one on their own. Unlike Dean would have been, Sam was a little more than annoyed he had to leave his school in the middle of the year and gave his brother and father hell about it. None of that mattered now. He was used to it; he just always got worked up about it to let his father know how much he hated it. Merely seventeen and Sam was already getting ready to leave this life and never look back.

Getting themselves situated, they headed towards the seemingly abandoned funeral parlor. Sure it looked empty to anyone walking by, but the brothers knew that wasn't true. There was something in the building; it was just that no one could see it.

* * *

Entering the house, the first thing they noticed was the six or seven caskets lying out on tables in the main room. They decided to split up and check the rest of the place for more. Dean took to the basement while Sam agreed to stay upstairs and look around.

Dean headed down the stairs. He got downstairs and started shining his light on all the equipment. The place was starting to freak him out just as much as it was Sam. He felt kind of guilty for giving him such a hard time in the car, but there wasn't much he could do now. He pulled his EMF meter out of his pocket and started checking every corner of the damned room.

He was halfway through the room when he realized there were no bodies and most likely no spirits down there either. He decided better safe than sorry so kept moving. Suddenly, he heard some kind of crash behind him. To his surprise, he whipped around and found himself face to face with the spirit of a very angry young woman. She opened her mouth and Dean almost fell to the ground clutching his ears from the horrible sound coming out of her mouth. She started towards him with her fingers outstretched and the scariest looking fingernails Dean thought he ever saw in his life. Dean came to his senses fast enough to shoot her right in the chest and she disappeared.

Catching his breath and adjusting his ears for actual sound, he turned to run upstairs where he ran into Sam at the top.

"What the hell was that!?" Sam asked out of breath, he must have been rushing around, too.

"That bitch tried to shred me! We need to find her! It's a woman, about 20, white dress, brown hair, kind of hot him a dead kind of way…" Sam stared at his brother for a second before Dean finished, "She's in one of these caskets, let's get looking."

Well the first five caskets were empty and that left one. Opening the top of the casket, there she laid, dead and stiff.

"Dean, we need to finish this. Where's the…"

Dean turned back to where Sammy was mere seconds ago to see Sam's shotgun and flask laying on the floor where he had been standing. Looking up, he saw his baby brother being thrown into one of the caskets they had opened earlier. As soon as the boy was inside, the lid slammed shut and slid all the way across the floor to the other side of the room.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running over to the casket and trying to pry it open. It was then he heard Sam start screaming. Something was not right. Yeah, his brother was trapped inside a death box but there was something else going on here.

"Sammy! Sammy! Hold on! I'm going to get you out!" Dean lied. He had no idea what was going on, much less how to fix it.

"Dean! Dean! Ahhhhhhh….Dean! Get me out..Ahhhh!" Dean heard Sam screaming through the wood and couldn't help but panic. He couldn't use his gun and put Sam in danger and rock salt would barely dent the casket. His brother was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly, Dean heard banging from inside the box. If it was even possible, it sounded like Sammy was being thrown around from inside the box. The screams continued and so did the banging; only now it sounded like Sam was banging to get out.

Dean realized the only way to get Sam out was to get the spirit out first. He ran over to the corpse and poured lighter fluid all over her body and threw in one of his many lighters. Turning back to the box Sam was trapped in, he heard not only Sam's scream, but the spirit screaming, too. Suddenly, smoke started rising from the wood of the box and as soon as it started, it was over and Dean ran over to the casket as fast as he could. He needed to get Sam out of there before the whole place caught fire.

He went to open the lid finding it now was released from its invisible seal, and what he saw almost made him cry. Sam was lying in the box with cuts and scratches covering the entire front of his body. His clothes were practically shreds and Dean could see bruises starting to form all over his body. Three scratches on Sam's chest looked pretty deep and Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, careful of his wounds, and helped him into a standing position.

"Come on Sammy, we need to get out of here, now!" Dean felt guilty for rushing his barely conscious little brother but he needed to get him out of there as fast as humanly possible.

Once they were back at the motel, Dean ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Cleaning Sam's would was more than a struggle but Dean was up to anything involving protecting his brother, even if it was from infection. The three cuts on his chest needed stitches but that was nothing Dean had never done before. Sam had cuts everywhere, by the time Dean was finished patching him up, Sam looked like a mummy laying on the bed. "Wow, Sammy, so much for our first solo hunt." Sam was unconscious by that point but Dean felt the need to keep a conversation going, even if it was only with himself. He knew they were going to be in serious trouble when their dad came back but Dean was just thankful Sammy was aright.

* * *

Dean's life revolved around making sure Sammy was okay. It was his job, and Dean wasn't a quitter. 


End file.
